Two Butterflies
by Engraved
Summary: [Oneshot] Yugi wakes one rainy morning to find a creature resting on his nose. Yami helps him out. YYxY Fluff


**Two Butterflies**

_Summary: YamixYugi one-shot. Yugi wakes one rainy morning to find a creature resting on his nose. Yami helps him out._

_000000000000_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the clouds were light and whisky...wait WHAT! Screw everything I just said...The sun was hidden by the dark and puffy clouds that brought massive rain showers upon the town of Domino. Birds flew for cover from the lighting bolts that shot out towards the ground every second. But one creature found it's way to safety, and rested it's wings on the nose of a spiky haired duelist.

"YUGI!" Yami said as he pounded on the door of his light's bedroom. "YUGI! COME ON! WAKE UP!" Yami yelled as he pounded just a bit harder (if that was possible).

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and covered his hands over his ears. He never knew his darker half could be so...loud. Yugi groggily opened his eyes to come face to face with a creature. It had large black eyes and a pair of large white wings.

"AHHH! A MONSTER!" Yugi screamed as he snatched the pillow from under him and...threw it in his own face. Yugi fell backwards off the bed and landed on his rear.

Upon hearing his light scream and fall, using a large amount of shadow magic Yami successfully blew the door open. Literally.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled in worry. He saw his light withering on the floor, battling a pillow while a beautiful white butterfly flapped it's wings around the light that hug in the middle of Yugi's room. "Umm..." Yami sweat-dropped as he starred at the butterfly, then at Yugi.

Yugi recovered from his shock and lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. He could also see the white butterfly, fluttering around the light bulb.

"Oh...It's not a monster." Yugi said stupidly. Yami took a deep breath and turned around to walk out the door.

"Geez, get me worried for nothing!" Yami said as he threw his hands in the air and stomped off.

"Waaait!" Yugi said as he rolled over and lifted himself off the ground. He ran ahead and tackled his darker half to the ground. Yami was caught off guard and shrieked when he felt Yugi wrap his arms around him and bring him to the ground. "Get it out of my room!" Yugi said as he pointed to the butterfly. He was lying on top of Yami, who propped his weight on his shoulders and tilted his head to get a better look at the butterfly.

"Yugi, it's just a--"

"I don't care what _it _is!I just don't want _it _here!_" _Yugi pouted and crossed his arms, leaning his head on his dark's chest. Yami heaved a breath of exhaustion which tickled the back of Yugi's neck. Yugi let out a childish chuckle which earned a smile from Yami.

"You act like such a child sometimes." Yami said as he rolled his eyes. Yugi smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss the top of Yami's nose.

"And you act like such an adult." Yugi said which earned a faint blush on Yami's cheeks.

"I'm 5,000 years older—" Yugi put a finger to his lips.

"Age is not a factor of maturity." Yugi said. While the two were arguing, they failed to notice the white butterfly fly towards them. Before they knew it, the butterfly landed on Yugi's nose once more.

"AHHH!" Yugi shrieked as he tried to swat the butterfly away. Doing so, rolling off of Yami. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Yugi yelled. Without noticing the butterfly flew away from Yugi and fluttered around the lamp in the hallway. Yami, who was now standing smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Devious little thing, aren't you?" Yami said as he narrowed his eyes to the butterfly. "I know just the plan to get rid of you." Yami said as he ran down the staircase. Yugi stopped fussing when he saw his darker half run down the steps.

"Yami? Where you going!" Yugi said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He was about to take a step when he spotted the white butterfly, resting on the lamp. His pupils dilated as he let out a 'meep' and in a flash disappeared into his room; hiding under the covers on his bed.

Downstairs, Yami located a long purple flyswatter. His eyes saddened as he held the swatter in his hands. Did he really have to _kill _the poor insect? Then...his prayers were answered. Out of nowhere, a beautiful pure black butterfly landed on the window sill. A clap of thunder echoed around the game shop as Yami stared at the black butterfly. A light bulb click on inside his head.

Yugi shivered under the covers. The loud claps of lighting and thunder happening just outside his window sent shivers up his spine. It was the harmonic patting of the rain on his window sill and ceiling that relaxed the Hikari.

"YUGI!" Yami called after him. Yugi perked his ears up to his darker half calling his name. "Come on out I have a surprise for you!" Yami said as he waltzed into Yugi's room. Yugi felt the bed sink as Yami took a seat next to him. Yugi slowly lifted the covers and gasped at what he saw.

There was his other half, holding a medium sized glass jar. Inside the jar were two butterflies; one was black and one was white. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the two creatures. He looked to the top of the jar, and was relieved when he saw that the lid was securely on.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi stuttered as he took the jar in his hands. He had to admit, it was quite the surprise. For some reason Yugi liked the butterflies. Just because his Yami gave it to him.

"See? The white one's you, and the black one's me." Yami said as he lied down on the bed, using his elbows to prop his head up. Yugi was sitting down, holding the jar in his hands. "Now they're not so bad, right?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Well, when their contained in a jar." Yugi laughed. Yami smiled as he took the jar and lifted himself off the bed. He walked over to Yugi's shelf and before he placed the jar on the shelf, he said...

"Hello there, _monsters." _Yami smirked as he glanced in Yugi's direction. Yugi blushed from embarrassment as he glared at his Yami.

"I was sleeping, okay! Sure they're beautiful from far away but look at a butterfly up close and it looks like a monster!" Yugi retorted as he kicked the covers off him and sat at the edge of his bed. Yami thought about what Yugi said and leaned his face close to Yugi's. _Real close. _Yugi blushed at the closeness of their faces. "Y-Yami? What are you--" Yugi whispered. He was stopped when Yami put a finger to his lips. Yugi blinked.

"I don't see you as a monster." Yami said with a smile. He pulled away from Yugi and turned around to walk out the doorway, whistling.

Yugi blinked and tilted his head in question. _Sure they're beautiful from far away but look at a butterfly up close and it looks like a monster! _Yugi thought back to what he had said. He sheepishly smiled as he blushed deeper. A thought came to his mind. Yugi looked around the room before smirking and jumping off the bed toward the doorway. He stopped short when he saw his doorway. Yugi narrowed his eyes and trailed them along the molding.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!" Yugi yelled as he charged down the stairs after his Yami.

"Nothing!" Yugi stopped running and turned around midway to the voice behind him. Yami activated his shadow magic to bring the door back. It materialized into a solid door which he was holding open. A sly smile was on his face. Yugi rolled his eyes and walked back up the steps with a look of 'You're going to pay for that' written on his face. Yami widened his eyes and 'meeped' as he ran into Yugi's room. Before Yugi could walk in, he released the two butterflies from the jar and sat on Yugi's bed.

Yugi blinked when he saw his dark run into his room.

"Oh no you don't!" Yugi said as he ran into his room and gasped. The two butterflies were let loose and flying around the ceiling lamp. Yugi smirked and grabbed the doorknob of the door behind him. Swinging the door shut he glared playfully at Yami; who was lying on Yugi's bed with his legs and arms crossed with that 'HAHA' smile on. As soon as Yami heard the door slam shut, he blinked his eyes in confusion.

"_You're _not fluttering by me anymore!" Yugi said as he walked over to Yami and leaned his face close to his just like Yami did before. A faint blush appeared on Yami's cheeks as well. He planted a chaste kiss on Yami's lips which caused the dark one to blush even more. Yugi pulled back but rested his forehead on his other's. "You're not a monster either." Yugi smiled.

000000000000

_Good? Bad? Let me know! This was old...very old...might have been a first timer. REVIEW!  
_


End file.
